


All I Want for Christmas

by kamadu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamadu/pseuds/kamadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on the ASCEM usegroup (wow, am I old!)</p>
<p>This is my first ever attempt at C/P (or any slash, or any fanfic, for that matter)</p>
<p>This storyline is based on some challenges on the ASCEM regarding UST and a holiday story.  It takes place sometime after Investigations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the ASCEM usegroup (wow, am I old!)
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at C/P (or any slash, or any fanfic, for that matter)
> 
> This storyline is based on some challenges on the ASCEM regarding UST and a holiday story. It takes place sometime after Investigations.

 

\--------------------------------------------

At the end of another uneventful shift, Tom approached Captain Janeway.

"Captain, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Janeway looked puzzled, not knowing of any problem Tom would need to discuss.  "Sure, Tom, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure if you've realized it or not, but it's only a week until Christmas."

"I completely forgot about that!  I've been so busy lately, I barely know what day of the week it is anymore, let alone what month."

Tom put on his best innocent smile. "Well, Harry, B'Elanna, and I were wondering if we could hold a Christmas/Holiday Party.  We want everyone to be able to come, so we could hold it towards the end of Gamma shift. The other shifts could come at the beginning, and Gamma can come as soon as they get off shift."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Well, we don't have enough rations between the three of us to make a decent party, so we were wondering if we could get some extra rations, since it is a special occasion?"

"Just what did you have in mind, Mr. Paris?" Janeway asked suspiciously.

Still acting innocent, Tom replied, "We were thinking of having some traditional foods like turkey, stuffing, egg nog.  Decorations. A Christmas tree.  Maybe some Hanukkah decorations.  And a Santa Claus. It's just not Christmas without Santa."

Janeway gave in with little argument.  "I think this could just be what everyone needs right now.  Things have been a little on the boring side lately, not that that's bad.  But, I think the crew could use a good party to lift their spirits, especially at this time of year.  I'll authorize B'Elanna to increase the rations.  But you will have to keep within the limit. If you go over, you're on your own."

"OK, Captain. Thanks, Captain," Tom replied, as he rushed to the turbolift. *Got to get to Harry and B'Elanna quick, we've got some planning to do to get this ready by tomorrow night!*

Following the longest turbolift ride of his life, or so he thought, Tom rushed in to Harry's quarters.  "She said yes!  Let's get cracking, kids."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, the crew gathered outside the mess hall for the grand opening.  The doors were sealed from the inside so no one could enter.

Precisely at 2000, the doors slid open to reveal a perfect recreation of an old style Christmas.  B'Elanna and Harry had rigged up mobile holoprojectors.  Tom had programmed the mess hall to look like the living room/dining room from his grandparents' house.  One area had couches, chairs, and bean bags surrounding a huge fireplace.  The other area had tables filled with food and drinks (none of which were prepared by Neelix)!

Harry and B'Elanna were manning the food tables.  Tom was stationed in the living room area, right next to the fireplace.

As the doors opened, Tom moved forward to welcome the partygoers. "Come on in," he boomed.  His appearance was the most startling sight of all.  He was dressed up as Santa Claus.

The crew began to surge into the hall, heading right for the food tables.  The Delaney sisters, and Sue Nicoletti, made a detour and headed straight for Tom.

"Santa, what are you going to give me for Christmas this year?" Megan drawled, while draped all over Tom.  "What about us?" chorused Jenny and Sue.

"Have you all been good little girls?  You know Santa only brings presents to the good girls," Tom replied.

"We've been very good this year, but we can be even better," Megan said while rubbing herself suggestively against Tom.

"Come and talk to Santa later, and we'll see what we can come up with. Why don't you go get something to drink, and let Santa mingle for a while?" Tom said, while peeling Megan off of him.

"We'll be back later.  Try not to tire yourself out before then. You're going to need lots of energy to give us what we want for Christmas," Megan said as she dragged Jenny and Sue away.

*Wow, does Santa ever need a cold shower and a drink,* Tom thought as he watched them sway out of sight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

While Tom was otherwise occupied, the other partygoers had formed a line at the food tables, and were slowly making their way from there to the living room to eat.

Once everyone had had a chance to eat, Harry stood up next to the fireplace.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?  Santa can only stay for another hour.  He has many more stops to make before Christmas. So, if anyone wants to give Santa their Christmas list in person, they better do it now."

He finished this announcement while pointing to the back corner of the living room, where Santa was sitting in a throne-like chair that had suddenly appeared.

"So, who wants to be first.....Captain?" Tom asked, with a pointed look in her direction.

Giving in to the taunts and encouraging shouts of the crew, Captain Janeway approached Tom and was pulled down to sprawl on his lap.

"I'll get you for this later, Mr. Paris," she whispered.

"So, what can Santa bring you this year, little girl?" Tom boomed in reply.

"How about a new Conn officer to replace the one who'll spend the rest of this trip in the brig, if he's not careful?" she shot back.

"How about if Santa has a little talk with the Conn officer first?...Seriously, Captain, isn't there some present you'd like for Christmas? A book, jewelry, perfume? Something you always wanted, but never got?"

After thinking a moment, she replied "There was one present I always wanted when I was little.  It was one of those old-fashioned snow globes. You know, with the Christmas scene and the water, and when you shook it, the snow would fly."

"Santa will see what he can do for you, Captain," he said as she got up from his lap.

Once the Captain had broken the ice, Tom was busy for the next hour listening to the Christmas wishes of the crew.  Most of the requests came, of course, from the female crew members, but a few brave males managed to sit on Santa's knee, after much encouragement, ribbing, and booze.

Finally, Santa's hour was coming to a close, when Tom noticed Chakotay nearby.

"Commander," he said, loud enough for everyone around them to hear, "Don't you want to give your Christmas list to Santa?"

"Come on, Commander. The Captain began the festivities.  It's only fair that you end them," he continued, when Chakotay made no move toward him.

Chakotay was pushed forward toward Tom, protesting all the way, then gave up, and perched gingerly on Tom's knee.

"So, what can Santa bring you this year, Commander?"

Chakotay didn't make a sound, just looked at Tom with an intense expression.

"Come on, Commander.  There's got to be something you want, that you haven't been able to have before?"

The crowd around them added their encouragement, yelling for Chakotay to tell Santa what he wanted.

Finally, Chakotay leaned over to whisper in Tom's ear..."I want YOU!" Then he slipped off of Tom's lap, leaving him sitting there, stunned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

*What does he mean, he wants ME?  He cannot be serious.*

Tom made it through the rest of the party on autopilot, with thoughts of the Commander's statement ricocheting through his head.

He left the mess hall, with the thanks and congratulations of the crew ringing in his ears.

*Thank the gods, this party is finally over.  I can't believe I did it without running out screaming.  How could Chakotay do that to me?  And then to just leave me there with no explanation!*

*A joke, that's it.  It must have been a joke...But, what if it wasn't?  What if he was serious? What would I do then?*

*OK, Tom, let's not get crazy here.  Before you drive yourself completely insane, why don't you find out what he meant by it.  And there's no time like the present.  You know you won't get any sleep until you know what he meant.*

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

*Well, I might as well get it over with.  Just let me get through this without making a complete ass of myself.*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That wasn't funny," Tom said, as he walked into the Commander's quarters after being told to come in.

"It wasn't meant to be."

"How can you want me...you don't even like me, or trust me!"

"Now you see my problem.  That's why I never mentioned it before.  I always thought you were attractive.  I just wouldn't compromise my principles and sleep with someone I didn't really care about."

"Gee, thanks.  So, what's changed? You *still* don't like me!"

After thinking for a minute, Chakotay replied, "I guess I don't just see you in black and white anymore.  I know you're not as bad as I thought you were...as I'd heard you were.  I think I'm finally getting to know *you*, and not just accepting the image I always had of you. And I'm starting to like the person I'm seeing."

"So, what happens now?" Tom asked, just wanting to get this conversation over as quickly as possible.

"That depends on you."

"ME?"

"What you want.  How you feel."

"I don't know how I feel," Tom groaned.  "This is so sudden.  Just this morning, I still thought you hated my guts, and now I find that you don't really hate me anymore. You're not sure you really like me, but you want me anyway."

"Why don't you think about it for a while and let me know what you decide."

"How long do I have to make up my mind?"

"You need a time limit?"  Chakotay asked with a grin.

"Well, I do tend to procrastinate, and analyze things to death.  It would just help me think better if I knew.  I mean, are we talking days here, or weeks?"

"Why don't we say until Christmas.  That gives you six days, actually five, since it's after midnight."

"What if I decide no?" Tom asked, as he moved to the door.

"Then it's no.  I'll deal with it."  said Chakotay, following him. "But let me give you something more to think about."

Chakotay then pulled Tom to him and kissed him.  He had one hand holding Tom's head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The other hand was busy too, holding Tom's ass, pressing their hips together, letting Tom feel his erection.  Chakotay prolonged the kiss until he could feel Tom's instinctive resistance fading.

"I'll talk to you on Christmas Day," he said, as he pushed Tom out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom walked back to his quarters and got ready for bed in a daze.

*I can't believe he kissed me!  And wow, what a kiss.  I didn't think the Commander had it in him.*

*OK, Tommy boy, just forget about the kiss, and the fact that he wants you, and go to sleep.  Early shift tomorrow.*

Half an hour later, Tom was still awake.  *Guess I'm not going to sleep anytime soon.  Gee, I wonder why?  It's not like I have any *stress* in my life.*

*I might as well get it over with.  If I take the entire five days to make up my mind, I'll be a basket case by the time Christmas gets here.*

*Let's think about this rationally.  The Commander wants me.  He doesn't hate me anymore, but he's not sure he really likes me yet. So, how do I feel about him?*

*I don't *know* how I feel about him.  I always knew he didn't like me, so I acted as if I didn't like him either.  But, I'm not sure that's how I really feel about him.*

*Well, if I don't know how I feel about him now, how did I feel about him when I first saw him?*

Grinning to himself, *I thought he was one gorgeous man!*

*But then, once we were introduced, I could just see that he thought I was a screw-up.  The spoiled little Admiral's son who couldn't take the pressure.  So, of course, I had to give back as good as I got!*

*I can't say I ever really liked him.  He never showed me a part of himself I could like.  But, I have respected him.  He says exactly what he thinks, and he stands by his convictions.*

*I think I could really like him, if given the chance.  But, do I *want* him?*

*Well, I do think he's got a great bod!  But after what I saw in prison, do I really want to get involved with a man?  Until tonight, I would have said definitely not.  But, after that kiss...I just don't know!*

"I can't think about this anymore.  I have *got* to get some sleep. Computer, play selection Paris Alpha Three."

Tom finally fell asleep to the sounds of Mannheim Steamroller's Christmas album.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom strode into the Commander's quarters.

"I don't need to wait until Christmas to tell you my decision.  I can't stand it anymore Chakotay.  I was up most of the night thinking about this."

"So, what did you decide?"

Tom paused a second before replying, looking very nervous.

"I want you, too.  I'm just not sure where we go from here."

The look of relief on the Commander's face was almost painful to see. He really hadn't thought Tom would agree to his offer.

"For a start, how about coming over here," Chakotay said, pulling Tom to him.

The kiss was a repeat of the previous day's.  But, this time it didn't end with Tom being pushed out the door.  Instead, he was pulled along to Chakotay's bedroom, so aroused he barely knew what was happening.

Tom came back to himself with a rush, however, as he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed.

"Chakotay, I'm not sure I'm ready for this.  Not yet."

Chakotay pulled back slightly, letting up on his assault to Tom's senses.

"Tom, you can stop me anytime you want.  It's just...after so long, I just want to feel you...hold you.  Okay?"

Tom responded by leaning forward and pressing himself against the other man.

"Just take it slow."

"No problem," Chakotay replied with a grin, "Slow is my specialty."

He began to slowly strip, keeping his eyes locked onto Tom's. Once he was naked, he pulled Tom to his feet, and slowly stripped the clothes from him.

Tom stared in awe at the man in front of him.  He was built like a rock, brown skin over tight muscles, gleaming in the low light.

He leaned forward and tentatively reached out to touch Chakotay's face.  "You are so beautiful."  Tom slowly moved his hands down, along Chakotay's neck. One hand stopped there, to reach around and slowly begin massaging the back of his neck.  The other hand continued on to his chest, searching for the tight nipples.  He used the hand on his neck to draw Chakotay's lips to his.

Chakotay's hands were also busy.  He began a slow exploration of the other man's body, moving from head, to arms, to chest.  One hand remained on Tom's chest, reciprocating the caresses on his nipples. The other hand moved down Tom's body until it finally reached his erection.  The hand began a slow, deliberate journey, lightly skimming from the base to the tip, and back down again, barely touching.  The light caress ended when he suddenly took firm hold of Tom's penis.

"I want you, Tom. I want to be inside of you, and have you come screaming my name."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tom woke, gasping, feeling the wetness that saturated his sheets.

*I guess I do want him, after all,* he thought with surprise.

He began his morning routine slowly, thinking of the implications of his decision, taking his time, since it was his day off.

Then, Tom headed for the holodeck for his scheduled workout.

Instead of running his workout program he said, with a grin, "Computer, access program Paris Delta Seven.  It's time to get started on the Commander's Christmas wish."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Paris fidgeted his way through his last shift before Christmas, knowing that the Commander's eyes were on him all day.

When his shift finally ended, he shot out of his chair and headed for the turbolift, pausing on the way in front of the Commander.

"I'll have that report ready for you by 2000 hours.   If you'd like to meet me in Sandrine's, we can go over it."

"Fine, I'll see you then."

Neither man could tell what the other was thinking.  Their expressions were masked too well.   But, Chakotay's eyes followed Tom as he entered the lift, Tom's eyes clung to his as the doors slid shut, and both were thinking that 2000 hours was going to be a long time coming.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom was sitting alone at a table in the corner, keeping an eye on the door, when the Commander entered the bar.   His eyes were immediately drawn to Tom's, their pull irresistible.  As he made his way to Tom's table, each man was checking the other out.  Chakotay's black jeans and red shirt were admired, as were Tom's blue jeans and tight, black T-shirt.

Tom rose to his feet as Chakotay reached his table.  "Have a seat, Commander," he drawled. "I have that report for you."

"So, what's the verdict?" Chakotay asked quietly as he sat down.

"First, I wanted to make sure you were still interested.  If not, we can end this discussion right here, no harm done.   If yes, I'd like to move to Holodeck 1."

Chakotay's answer was a soft, "Let's move to the other holodeck."

"Just give me a five minute head start.   I need to get everything ready," Tom said, with that trademark grin back in full force.

As Chakotay watched Tom walk out the door, he remembered all of his agonizing over the last five days...(whether he really wanted Tom to say yes, since it would be so much easier if he said no...if he said yes,  what would happen next...) and thought with amazement,*I never really  did expect him to say yes.*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay finally stood in front of the doors to Holodeck 1.  After giving his name and rank to the computer, he was allowed to enter, only to stop in amazement at the sight before him.

Tom had created a magical winter scene, complete with Santa's workshop and castle, a stable for the reindeer, and of course, the signpost informing everyone they had reached the North Pole.

"Don't just stand there, Commander.   Come on in out of the cold!" Tom called from the doorway to the castle.

"So, what do you think?  I didn't want to do the old log cabin scene, and then I figured since Santa brought us to this moment, why not let him kind of be in on the next step."   Tom stood still a moment, looking around at his own handiwork. "Plus, I always wondered what this place looked like when I was little.  I thought it had to be one of the best places you could live.  You get to be separate from the rest of the world all year long, not having to deal with any of the shit that goes on.  Then for one night a year, you get to fulfill the wishes of millions of kids all over the world.  What could be greater than that?"

Tom's statement told Chakotay a lot more about his personality than he had learned in all the preceding years.  *What could have happened to him to want to escape at such a young age? But, what a generous heart he kept through it all.*

"Come on, Chakotay, don't you want to see inside?"  Tom interrupted Chakotay's revelations.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.  Keep your pants on!"

"But, Chakotay, I thought the whole point of this evening was to get my pants off?" Tom responded with a roguish grin.

As Chakotay reached the doorway, unable to think of a good comeback, Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the castle.  The entered into a large hallway that had two rooms immediately branching off of it.

Chakotay got a quick look at both of the rooms, a living room and dining room, before Tom was leading him down the hall to the stairway.  The living room was dominated by the huge fireplace along one wall; the dining room by the large table that took up most of the floor space.

Further down the hallway, Chakotay could see a kitchen and some doors he would have loved to see behind.  Tom, however, had other ideas.  He continued to pull Chakotay along, now leading him up the stairs.

"A little impatient, aren't you?"  Chakotay asked, even as he followed along in Tom's wake, up the stairs, then down another hallway.

"You have no idea how hard it was to wait until today to tell you my decision.  I had my mind made up that next day, but I wanted to get this ready for you.  Merry Christmas, Chakotay," he said, opening a door at the end of the hallway.

The room was huge, with another fireplace casting a warm glow over the room.  There were a plush throw rug and a couch in front of the hearth.

A huge sleigh bed dominated the rest of the room.  It was piled high with pillows and the covers were turned down.

"So, what would you like first, getting inside my head or my pants?" Tom said, with a leer, making his preference clear.

"I can see what you'd like, but I'd really like to talk first.  These last few days have been rather difficult for both of us.  I think we'll be better able to enjoy later if we're more relaxed with each other."

"Okay, then, the couch it is."

Chakotay sat first, reclining along the arm.  He then reached up to pull Tom down into his arms, laying him along his chest, Tom's legs between his.  "Oh, this feels good," Chakotay groaned.  "I've been so tense all week.  I haven't been sleeping too well.  I think every muscle in my body is tied into knots."

"What did *you* have to be so tense about?  I was the one with the decision to make.  You were the one who said you'd deal with whatever happened."

"Tom, I was just trying to downplay everything.  If I would have told you how I really felt, you'd have probably laughed in my face, then run out of the room screaming."

"What do you mean, how you really felt?  What didn't you tell me before?" Tom asked, struggling to pull free from Chakotay's hold.

"Hey, settle down.  It's not that I didn't tell you anything, it's more like I just toned down the intensity.  I told you I was starting to see you differently.  The truth is; I'm not just starting to, I already do. I think you had a lot of terrible things happen to you, some of which you didn't handle very well.  But, I think you've learned from your experiences and your mistakes.  You've grown from them.  The difference between the man I met in the Maquis, or even the one that first day on Voyager, and the one you are now, it's astronomical.  It's the man you are now, faults, foibles, and all, that I'm falling in love with."

"LOVE? You're falling in love with me?"

"Yes, I am.  That's why I finally decided to say something to you.  I needed to see how you felt about me; if I had any chance at all with you, after the way I've treated you."

"Well, it's not like I never gave you a reason to act the way you did," Tom said with a smirk.

"Tom Paris, master smart-ass.  It just always seemed different with me, more hard-edged.  Or, was I just reading more into it than there was?"

"No, you're right.  It was different with you."  Tom paused a moment to think, then continued, "It all goes back to when we first met in the Maquis.  I actually saw you before that, and thought you were one hot babe that I would not mind getting into my bed.  Then, after the way you reacted when you heard my name... I just couldn't help myself.  Classic Paris defense-mode.  Once I realized my comments bothered you, well, I used every opportunity to get under your skin."

"How do you feel about me now?  Other than that you think I'm one hot babe?" Chakotay asked with a grin.

"This was the part I had the hardest time with.  I know I respect you...your strength... your control.  But, you've never given me the chance to like you.  You put me down, I needled you back.  Not the best way to start a friendship, let alone a relationship.  But, I think with a little time and a cease-fire in the hostilities, I could really like you... maybe even... love you."

With that, Tom sprang up from Chakotay's hold, then reached down to pull him to his feet.

"Enough talking for now.  It's time for the rest of your present," Tom said, leading Chakotay to the bed.

Once there, Tom began to unbutton Chakotay's shirt.  He leaned forward to capture Chakotay's lips with his, sending his tongue inside to plunder his mouth.

While his tongue learned the taste of Chakotay's mouth, Tom's hands had been busy discovering other new territory.  He had moved on from the shirt to the pants, now unbuttoning them, and slowly sliding them down Chakotay's legs.  As he slid the pants down, Tom's lips and tongue followed the pathway his hands had bared, moving down Chakotay's chest, pausing a moment to find and taste the nipples, then continuing on their slow, torturous path, until they stopped short of their final destination.

Tom looked up from his now kneeling position, staring deep into Chakotay's eyes.  "This is your Christmas present.  You have to tell me what you want next."

Chakotay's eyes bored into Tom's, searching out the depth of his commitment and desire, then, happy with what he saw, "I want to be inside you.. now."

"I think that can be arranged," Tom said with a smile.  He walked over to the nightstand, stripping his own clothes off as he went.  Naked, he reached down, and pulled a tube of lubricant out of the drawer.

Turning to Chakotay, he handed him the tube, then lay down on the bed on his back, saying, "Well, don't you want to open your present?"

Chakotay came out of the daze he had been in while watching Tom strip. He moved to the bed and leaned down to kiss Tom until they were both panting from the heat of it.

He then began a slow massage of Tom's body, starting with the neck, slowly working his way down, but bypassing the heart of his desire with "I don't want you to come yet.  I want us to come together the first time."  An agonized moan was his only response.

When he reached Tom's feet, Chakotay suddenly flipped him over onto his stomach and began the massage all over, starting again at the neck. When he reached Tom's ass, he reached to the side for the tube of lubricant that he had dropped.  One hand continued to massage Tom's cheeks, while the other lubed his own erection.

Then, one slick finger slowly made its way down the crack to circle around the tight entrance, finally pushing oh, so slowly inside.

"Oh, gods, that feels so good.  Don't stop," Tom gasped out, before falling back into his previous pleasurable haze, lying under Chakotay, moaning.

"I don't plan on it," Chakotay rasped, before sending a second and then a third finger to join the first.  When he felt Tom was ready, he pulled the fingers out, soothing the groan that followed that act with "Just a second, baby.  Wait just a second," while he made sure his erection was well coated.  He pulled Tom up onto his knees, leaving his head pillowed on his arms.

Then, Chakotay slowly pushed into Tom's body, feeling every centimeter of the contact burning a path to his brain.  Finally, he was sheathed fully inside; the heat and tightness of Tom's body making it hard to maintain his control.  He reached around to grasp Tom's erection and began moving both his hand and body in a rhythm designed to send them both over the edge.  Tom's moans were fast becoming screams, and Chakotay was having a hard time refraining from screaming himself. Chakotay could feel himself tipping over the edge and sped up the tempo of his hand, until they finally came together, roaring at the top of  
their lungs.

Chakotay slowly collapsed on top of Tom.  Then, summoning the energy, slid off to one side.

"That was incredible," he gasped.  "Incredible," Tom echoed.

They lay quietly for a while, slowly coming down from the high they had reached together.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas, Chakotay?"  Tom asked with a leer, breaking the silence.

"I'll give you a hint.  It has something to do with chocolate and bananas, but I thought we could wait until later to open your present. I'm still not finished opening mine," Chakotay responded, pulling Tom under him and recapturing his lips.

And a merry night was had by all, as both Tom and Chakotay got what they most wanted for Christmas.

\-------------------------------------

The End (Finally!)

* * *


End file.
